


Fresh Start

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Upon the Octoling’s arrival to Inkopolis, Agent 4 and Agent 8 find themselves growing closer together.
Relationships: Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d finally properly put this story somewhere to read... There’s several parts that I’m going to upload soon, but after some revision, of course! Anyway, this is the prologue. If you like slow burn and slice-of-life with a bit of angst, there’s quite a bit of that in the story.
> 
> Fair warning for explicit chapters later on.

“And _this,”_ a certain yellow-tentacled squid ceremoniously announced as he presented two freshly made Crusty Seanwhiches to his brand-new Octoling friend, “is the best sandwich you will _ever_ have in your life.” He gestured to the plates balanced on his hand to the younger male’s awe, who shyly smiled at the other’s hilariously grandiose demeanor.

Agent 4 and Agent 8 were currently sitting in the Square, having some lunch from Crusty Sean's truck. Agent 8 had only been on the surface for about a week at this point, and Agent 4 was trying his hardest to be the best Inkopolis Tour Guide the world had ever seen. 

With Agent 3 gone again about as soon as he had appeared, Four was practically the only member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon left that could actually help the Octoling adjust to everyday life aboveground. Pearl, Marina, the Squid Sisters, and Cap’n could only do so much, but it’s not like Eight needed to learn about idol life...

…Or old-man life...

Eight had arrived on the surface near the very end of summer, so Four had been trying to take him to as many places as possible before the weather could have the chance to permit their activities.

Pearl and Marina had been so kind as to provide Eight with a living space which he had been slowly decorating; they could tell that the Octoling didn’t feel very comfortable staying at the duo’s massive shared apartment, which was the original plan for temporary living situations until Four suggested that he stay with him instead. 

Eight had profusely declined this request, but all his mis-matched group of welcomers got to thinking–it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for Eight to live near someone who he already knew from his team! That would make things easier for everyone.

So, it had been settled. Eight was swiftly relocated into the same apartment complex as Four, a high-rise type called Coral Pointe which was very close to all of the buzzing activity in the lively city of Inkopolis.

Since then, the friendly male Inkling always came by to hang out with Eight and show him different places to eat as well. He was fascinated by how quickly the Octoling was picking up on the Inkling language and adapting to everything, and was he equally fascinated to discover that he was a naturally good cook, too.

The slightly older agent always tried to avoid asking Eight about his past or what happened to him underground after the Octoling had responded unusually coldly to one of his casual inquiries, but one thing he couldn't seem to hold off on knowing for much longer was his name.  
  
"...So, Agent 8, I wanted to ask..." Four began, his voice only a little above a whisper as they sat over their hot food. "Do you have a name? I mean, Eight is a cool nickname to have and all, but I was just curious." Four took a sip from his drink, before resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward with interest.  
  
Eight hesitated for a moment before responding. He saw no reason to keep it a secret any longer.  
  
"Taichi Ha." The syllables rolled off of his tongue smoothly, as if he had said it a million times before. 

"Oh, is that an Octarian name? It sounds cool," Four smiled, liking the way it sounded when the other said it with his native Octarian accent.  
  
Eight nodded his head, before closing his eyes as if he were lost deep in his memory. He was silent for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and quietly speaking again in the best Inklish he could muster:

"...I am already knowing that many Octoling who have migrating to surface have adopting to new names... which are allowing to better fitting in, but... My name is... only memory that I am having from past. I do not feeling like I am ready to let go, not yet..." He trailed off, looking down into his lap.  
  
Four nodded, his smile fading a bit at the other's solemn words. "Well... You don't have to give up your old name if it's important to you, y’know. You can do whatever you want up here, really. Do you think I could call you Tai for short?"  
  
Tai... He had never heard his name shortened in that way before. It sounded so... fresh, yet so familiar. He began to smile, nodding softly as he did. "Yes, I am liking that. I am liking that a lot."  
  
"Awesome, Tai!" Four put his thumbs up, giving him a large, toothy smile that made his eyes scrunch up.  
  
...Tai. 

With his new name, it finally felt like it was the beginning of his brand new life.


End file.
